


Лучшая самка на станции

by Nat_al_lee, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: Над гнездом кардассианца [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Marriage Traditions, Cardassian flirting, Courtship, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Ferengi, Humor, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Wooing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Когда ференгийские традиции сталкиваются с кардассианским флиртом.
Relationships: Natima Lang/Quark
Series: Над гнездом кардассианца [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132688
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Лучшая самка на станции

Кварк вертит в руках длинную шаль — не шаль, целое покрывало, расшитое кристаллами всех цветов радуги. Гарак стоит поодаль и делает вид, будто ему совершенно не важно, зачем Кварк ее заказал. 

Напрасная игра в незаинтересованность. Знания — деньги, и Кварк ни за что не раскроет настолько важных тайн. Тем более тому, кого может считать деловым партнером. 

— По краям нужно добавить кружева, — деловито замечает он и передает шаль Гараку. — И как можно быстрее, я зайду завтра утром.

— За отдельную плату? — Гарак наигранно удивляется. Картинно приподнимает надбровные гребни. Иногда он почти похож на ференги, но, конечно же, совсем не так хорош. 

— За отдельную скидку на каждый третий бокал канара, — Кварк поспешно разворачивается к выходу, и продолжает, не давая вставить Гараку ни слова. — Учитывается выпивка, заказанная после десяти вечера. Верно для канара не более чем годовой выдержки и в бокалах менее стандартного размера...

Дверь закрывается за его спиной и Кварк облегченно выдыхает. Сделка есть сделка. Формально, Гарак дал согласие на ускоренную работу без дополнительного вознаграждения. 

Кварк вторую неделю не высыпается — его кровать и две трети комнаты отданы под такой амбициозный бизнес-проект, что при мысли о его провале ноет спина и зудят кончики ушей. Это могут быть и результаты сна на коврике у двери, но Кварк не смеет даже занять комнату Рома — нельзя, чтобы кто-то узнал или догадался. Вторую неделю он полон паранойи и беспокойства, гоняет персонал сильнее обычного, срывается даже на дабо-девушек и уже почти упустил нескольких очень перспективных клиентов. 

Но каждый вечер, ровно в 20 часов, хорошее настроение возвращается. Он ждет этого времени и заранее готовит отдельный столик с коктейлями. Специально для особой гостьи, которая приходит, чтобы узнать все новые сплетни. И поделиться своими. Она удивительно прозорлива, даже констебль не знает и половины того, что известно ей. Умна, саркастична, и очень, очень красива. Натима Ланг. Даже ее имя звучит почти как “латина”.

У каждого есть цена. Но Кварку никогда не скопить настолько огромную сумму. Он не врет себе в таких вещах. Ни у кого из ференги, даже — почти богохульство! — у великого Нагуса не хватит богатств, чтобы купить ее, лучшую самку этой станции. 

Она вертит в ладонях бокал с коктейлем, вежливо улыбается словам Кварка, а он почти теряет дар речи, любуясь ее зубами. Слишком плоские и белые, зато крепкие - идеал для пережевывания личинок. Она качает головой, и отблески ближайшей лампы скользят по ее чешуйкам, кожа светится, будто усыпанная драгоценными камнями. 

Он представляет себе, как обнаженная Натима потягивается, устраивается поудобнее на своем ложе, и мысленно делает заметку добавить в комнату пару соляных ламп. Четыре! Восемь! И зеркальный потолок! С цветными гирляндами.

Две недели и еще два дня. Момент, когда Кварк понимает, что ждать дальше уже нельзя. Он приглашает ее к себе — конфиденциальный деловой вопрос, такое нельзя решать у всех на виду. Когда Кварк набирает код для входа в комнату, кончики пальцев покалывает. Волнение. Нет, он не может потерпеть неудачу. 

Натима входит в комнату, и все замирает.

— Это? — она удивленно взмахивает рукой и смотрит на Кварка. Совсем не такой реакции он ожидал. 

— Логово… Гайно… Гнездо! — Кварк наконец-то находит подходящее слово и торопливо продолжает. — Уютное семейное гнездышко! Смотри, как много я могу достать и обеспечить! Лучшие ткани и меха для твоего удобства. Духи, украшения, косметика. Вкусная еда и выпивка. Ты никогда ни в чем не будешь нуждаться, если выберешь меня! 

Натима подходит к постели, оглядывает богатства, разложенные по покрывалу, стульям, столам и даже полу вокруг, касается пушистого меха в изголовье. Внимательно, сосредоточенно. Ее лицо, такое живое обычно, почти ничего не выражает. По планам Кварка она уже минут пять должна кричать от счастья и радостно стаскивать с себя одежду. 

— Свадебный подарок ференги, — продолжает он уже менее уверенно. — Лучший способ добиться взаимности — доказать, что ты этого достоин. 

— Прекрасный подарок. Был бы, пиши я исследование о семейных ритуалах ференги. — голос Натимы холодеет с каждым словом. Тронь — порежешься! — Это выглядит как подкуп. И почему ты решил, что я не пойму, где ты стараешься меня обмануть? 

Она сдергивает со столика падд, инкрустированный антаранскими опалами, и вопросительно приподнимает надбровный гребень. 

— Такие падды ты предлагал уже десятку галов. И даже префекту ухитрился продать. 

— Ференги без прибыли — вообще не ференги, — как можно убедительнее шепчет Кварк. Правила Стяжательства в этот момент кажутся лучшим средством спасения. — То были жалкие поделки, скидка при большом заказе. А это — эксклюзивный оригинал! Я лично выбирал каждый камень.

— Поделки и подделки, — холодно кривит губы Натима. Она безжалостно топчет рассыпанные по комнате лепестки. Кварк жутко рисковал, отправляя Рома красть букеты из комнат для наложниц. — Даже украшения не такие драгоценные, как хотят казаться. 

Натима берет одну из диадем, опускает ее на копну своих черных волос и качает головой. 

— Слишком легкая. Низкопробное золото, и уж точно без примеси латины. Узнаю твою жадность. 

Кварк почти тает от восторга. Прекраснейшая! Мог ли он допустить, что она так хорошо разбирается в драгоценных металлах? 

— Я всего лишь следую Правилам Стяжательства! “Она может касаться твоих ушей, но не твоей латины”. 

— Ты правда думал, я оценю попытку потратить на меня деньги? Или попытку на этом сэкономить? 

План провалился, и даже Кварк готов это признать. 

— Но я должен был попытаться! 

Натима хватает Кварка за ухо, тянет ближе к себе, и Кварк тихо стонет, то ли от удовольствия, то ли от ужаса. Так много интенсивных ощущений! Ее глаза горят, но в голосе нет больше злости. Кварк чувствует, как теряет точку опоры. 

— Вот так, — улыбается лучшая самка этой станции, — добиваются взаимности кардассианцы.

А потом ее губы касаются губ Кварка.


End file.
